Everything They Owe
by Simplicit1
Summary: A CloudAeris FIC. If you don't like her,I suggest you don't bother. But other than that, it takes place a year prior to the ending of the game. A girl is found, who appears to be exactly like Aeris, Cloud is drowned up wit feelings, dat he never exposed.
1. Aeris

**Everything They Owe**  
  
  
_CHAPTER I_  


  
  
The city of Midgar laid still, as Winter had soon followed. The civilians packed the streets as rain fell gently one cold December night. With the fact that Shinra had been completely wiped out from Midgar, a new mayor was elected to run the reproduction of a new found city.  
As Tifa Lockhart sat by her windowsill, staring out into the cold foggy skies, she felt a sudden chill run down her spine. The same feeling she had felt once before, not so long ago. It had probably been nearly a year, when she had seen his face. The face that she had hoped to see every morning when she awoke, and every night when she fell asleep. But to no avail, it never happened. It was the same drenched feeling she had, the feeling that he was either near, or just the thought of him that made her shudder.  
True, the two had been great friends, always there for one another. But after that incident only a year ago, he had vanished without a trace. Without even a slight good-bye. Tifa closed her honey colored eyes, as she thought of his words, that echoed each and every night.  
_ 'I want to meet her....'  
_And with that, he left, no one knew exactly why. But everything had finally settled down, and returned to its usual self. Such as Barret and Marlene, the two were hardly apart, and always out and about doing something together. Just like the family Tifa had always wanted and long for. The family that she had needed, someone like him. She quickly swung around, startled by the sudden voices coming up the hidden elevator, of the bar.  
"Hey, Barret," she smiled, looking at the man and the little girl who had fallen asleep in his arms. He flashed her a look, that was the typical, considering how well Barret knew and understood her.  
"What are you up to?" he questioned, taking a seat at a near by table.  
Tifa shook her head, as she stared outside, surpressing her feelings, "Just another cold day in Midgar," she uttered, not at all hearing her friend's comment. Instead, she stared out into the open streets, in hoping to see a familiar face.  
  
  
  
  
Cloud Strife entered the town square, as his boots clattered onto the brick roads. The air laid calm and still as it gently wissed passed him, causing his thick blonde spikes to flutter calmly. His blue eyes glowed, as a car strode by, it's headlights, blinking miraculously, as if telling him to move away. He held tightly onto his Ultima Sword, as he walked down the busy streets, the rain falling harder with every step. Cloud slowly made his way to a diner, as he stood before it. It's sign reading 'Tifa's 7th Heaven'.  
Inside, he noticed a young brown-haired woman, standing behind a counter, staring up at a television screen. Her eyes seemed to give off a sweet but tender glow. Just how he had left her be, after that long year. Cloud's expression laid still, as he stared at her, studying her every movement. She hadn't changed at all from how he had remember. Cloud slowly stepped up, and entered the bar.  
"How may I----Cloud!" Tifa squealed out, startled and happy all at once. He flashed her a quick smile, as he seated down in front of the young persistent woman.  
"How long's it been?!?" she questioned, walking over beside him. He stared up at her, then turned away, slowly. Her smile soon faded as she noticed the sadness in his mako eyes, "What's wrong?"  
Cloud glanced up at her, then quickly turned away, "I don't know what to do, anymore..." Tifa stepped closer to him, as she gently placed a comforting hand on his broad shoulder, "I don't know....I don't know what I'm doin'....Tifa," his eyes looked up at her with pity, "I want to see her again...I don't care if its only for a damn minute..." She slowly looked away, as she took a seat beside him.  
"It's been so long...," she uttered, looking down, "Is that all you did all this time?" Cloud turned away, without a reply, as he placed his hands on the counter. Barret entered the bar, when he then noticed Cloud and Tifa, quiet in that very moment.  
"YO! Is that you?!?!" he exclaimed, stepping up beside him. Tifa looked up, as he slowly stood up, facing Barret.  
Cloud smiled, "It's been awhile, and you haven't changed a bit."  
Barret smirked, "Your ass is the one who hasn't changed. Still up and about, stealin' ladies hearts, huh?"  
Cloud looked down, feeling a bit awkward. Tifa quickly chimed in.  
"Hahhaa....oh, Barret. You talk too much," she replied, with a nervous smile, as she gently padded him on the arm.  
Barret shot her a sudden look, "The hell are you talkin' bout? You know it damn well yourself. All she's been doin' was thinkin' of your spikey ass!" Cloud's eyes adjusted on the young woman, as she nervously laughed. But he knew very well, what she had been thinking.   
"So where ya livin' up to about now?" Barret asked, sitting down.  
"I just dropped in Midgar, and decided to come by. After all, it's not like I see you two everyday of my life," he replied, fidgeting with a cup of sugar, on the counter. Tifa turned away as she resumed to sitting down.  
"Still travelin', aren't ya? Well, when are you gonna settle down in your own home?" he questioned, with a cheesed up look. Cloud paused, deep in thought.  
"I wasn't too sure, but is there a vacant apartment in Sector 6?" Cloud asked, turning to Tifa. She looked up at him, hiding how excited she had been.  
"Yeah," Barret replied, flashing Tifa a look, as he then turned back to Cloud.  
"Well, I should be going..," he uttered, "Didn't mean to bother you." Tifa slowly stood up, as her heart beated quickly as it called out to him._ Cloud....did you forget your promise?  
  
  
  
  
_The City Tower rang loudly, as the clock struck midnight. The skies laid calm, expect for the expectancy of thunder, that was bound to come. Cloud walked down an empty street, with only a few lights on, not paying much attention to his wet clothes. His eyes adjusted to the cold hard ground beneath him, as he uttered something below his breath. He gradually walked over to an open area, where all was quiet, except for a couple of people on the other end, talking quietly among themselves.  
He paused, when a loud cry rang out, calling for help. Cloud's eyes slowly adjusted onto a dark street alley, where he noticed tall figures moving inward, quickly. He held tightly onto his sword, as he made his way into the dark alley, where it was extremely quiet, except for a girls mournful sobs. He stopped in his tracks, when he realized who was producing all that noise. A young woman sat curled up in a corner, covering her eyes, as if shielding herself, her clothes drenched with heavy rain. The three tall, built men stood before her, laughing loudly at the girl's plead.  
One of them, a brown haired man, slowly approached her, as he kneeled down, bringing a rough hand to her pale face, "Ah, Sweetie. Don't be afraid, we'll take good care of you." The young girl quickly slapped his hand away, as she pulled herself back. The man raised a hand to strike her, when...  
"What the hell are you doin'?!??!" Cloud called out, causing each one of them to swing around. They stared at him, as they exchanged glances.  
"And who the hell do you think you are? Mr. Hero?" one of them mocked, as the others laughed out loudly.  
Cloud smiled, a cold-hearted smile, "Your worse nightmare." The men continued to laugh out loudly, as they stepped up, with a pleased grin. Cloud gradually pulled out his Ultima weapon as they stared at it in awe.  
One of them laughed, humorlessly, "You've got to be kiddin'! Come on, men! Take him down!" The three of them charged at Cloud quickly, when there was a sudden flash that gave in then quickly winced away. His blue eyes gave off a sudden eerie glow, as he stood there, surrounded by a puddle of blood, sword in hand. As the bodies, laid lifeless on the ground beside him. He slowly looked up, his eyes matted on the young girl before him. Cloud hadn't made the attempt to move, when he finally did, he walked over, kneeling in front of her.  
She had long brownish red hair, that hung loosely behind her, part of it, covering her eyes. She was a petite young woman, dressed up in a raggedy dress, to the point where no one could even make out the color. It hung loosely on her thin figure, as she sat trembling in the corner of the street alley. Not daring to look up.  
"Are you all right?" Cloud questioned, coldly, as if he hadn't at all wanted to save her, but that it was only his job. She slowly looked up, revealing her face. She had looked quite beautiful even with all the dirt that washed up onto her face. As she gently brushed at her dark bangs, Cloud stared at her hard, as his eyes quickly met hers. Green eyes, green emerald eyes that sparkled even in that dark alley. She slowly sat up, her eyes without blinking once.  
Cloud stared at her, his expression turning hard, he slowly brushed her brown hair from her face. Startled at the similarities. She stared at him, frightened. When suddenly her expression turned to anger, as her hand quickly slapped him across the face. He turned back to her, surprise.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! You're just like the rest of them!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!" she yelled out loudly, as she quickly scrambled onto her feet.   
Cloud stood up, standing a few feet away from her, "Aeris...."  
She stared hard at him, her eyes burning with rage, "I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Cloud slowly walked towards her, as she continued to back away. When she suddenly began running, without once turning back. He stood there, shocked and confused.  
_That was her....it had to be her...., _Cloud thought, as he stood there, looking at her figure as she soon disappeared behind the buildings.   
"AERIS!!!" he called out, as he ran after her. She hadn't at all managed to slow down, instead the girl continued running, when she suddenly bumped into a tall man.  
"HEY! WATCH IT!" he yelled out, resuming to his pleasant walk. Cloud ran passed him, knocking him over yet again, "DAMN, THESE BRATS! Still chasing eachother, like they were still kids!!"   
He paused, staring around him, when he heard a soft sob in a nearby corner. Cloud stood still, as he listened closely. He quickly swung around, noticing her behind a parked car.  
"GET AWAY!!! I don't know you!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she cried out, loudly nearly overwhelmed with tears. He stared at her, his eyes burning deeply, as he slowly approached her.  
"Listen to me...," Cloud murmured, only about two feet away from her. Aeris stood in dismay, as she studied his complexion. Before he had a chance to continue, she quickly made way passed him. But his sudden grip on her wrist, pulled her to a stop. Aeris swung back, now standing in front of him.  
He pulled her closer, "It is you...." She stared at him, her big emerald eyes open widely.  
"The hell are you talking about?!?! It isn't me, this 'Aeris' girl, you're talkin' about!" she replied, harshly. Cloud stared at her, hard, his eyes studying her features. She felt a sudden chill run down her spine, as his blue eyes moved intently back and fourth. Aeris quickly tried to budge, but to no avail, she just stood in one spot._  
_ "You're hurting me," she murmured, trying to pry his fingers off her wrist. Cloud quickly loosened his grip, when he then began dragging her towards the square. Aeris pulled back, her hair covering her eyes.  
"LET GO!" she yelled out again., she glanced around, noticing the people that stood in that area. She then opened her mouth to say something, "LET GO!!!!" Cloud turned around, annoyed, at the young girl. A young man slowly approached them, but continued to walk by.  
He gave the two an odd look, the glanced at Cloud, "If you decide to find a hooker, at least look for a cleaner one." Aeris, quickly offended by this, swung around violently, ready to pounce. Cloud turned to her, his hands still upon her wrist.  
"The hell did you say?!??!!?!!" she scolded, gripping tightly onto his shirt. The man slowly backed up, "DID YOU HEAR ME??!?!!? I SAID------." Before she had a chance to finish, Cloud's gloved hand quickly clasped onto her mouth, as he quickly pulled her away by her waist.  
She immediately pulled his hand from her mouth, "LET GO!" Cloud looked around, nervously, as the people around them stared at the disoriented girl and himself. He quickly pulled her and continued into the direction of the train station. Aeris roughly pulled away, as she glared at him.  
"What did you do that for?!?!?!" she screamed, "I don't know who the hell Aeris is, okay!!! Leave me alone!!!" And with that, she quickly walked away from him, walking in a quite unusual way. He went after her, pulling her back, by the waist. Then roughly pressing her against a brick wall, with one hand over her mouth.  
"If you don't want to get hurt, you're goin' with me," he uttered, cold air, escaping his mouth. Aeris closed her eyes, her chest heaving up and down, as she felt herself begin to fall unconscious, gripping tightly agaisnt her beating heart. She slowly reopened them, to still find him standing before her. She gently nodded her head, as he pulled away from her. But before Aeris had managed to make another attempt, she noticed nothing, except for the blackness that descended upon her.  



	2. Unpleasant

**Everything They Owe**  
  
  
_CHAPTER Ii_  


  
  
Aeris slowly opened her eyes, as she slowly sat up. When the room had finally came into view, she noticed that she hadn't recognized a thing. The room was gloomy, except for the bright sunlight outside the open window. There was a tall dresser at one end, covered up with piles and piles of paper. She gently pressed back her brown hair, behind her shoulders, as she gently leaned back against the head board.  
Aeris glanced down, suddenly noticing that she had been changed into different clothing. On her body she wore a long navy blue sleeveless shirt, that barely covered her thighs. One side hung below her shoulder, revealing how wide the collar was. She gently tugged at the shirt, when a sudden thought invaded her mind. A _man's_ shirt.  
Her green eyes widened, as she searched around the room. Only to find that no one was in sight, and completely empty. Aeris let out a sigh of relief, but ended briefly. As she stood up, and walked over to the door, pulling it open. Only to peek outside. The hall was narrow, and had 2 doors on each end. She slowly stepped out of the room, and into the living room, that was neatly organized, except for some clothes hanging around on the couch. Men clothes. She slowly stepped out of the corridor, as she stared blankly at her surroundings. All was quiet, except for the soft tapping of rain outside the open window.   
Aeris' eyes slowly adjusted on a young man, seated on the far end of the couch. She slowly made way to him, her eyes locked. he swung around, surprisingly, as he stared back at her. She had remembered those eyes anywhere, eyes that stared at her, eyes that gave her such frightful feelings. Aeris stood in one spot, as she waited for him to talk.  
He slowly turned to her, "Finally, awake?" She stayed quiet, as she stared at him, with an odd expression.  
"There's some soup on the table," Cloud uttered, as he slowly glanced back. Aeris stared blankly at the soup, as she slowly spooned it.  
"What am I doing here?" she questioned, still holding onto the spoon.  
"You're much safer here, than anywhere else. Trust me, I know you more than you think I do," he uttered.  
She turned to him, with an odd expression, "Who are you?"  
He looked at her, with a straight face, "Cloud...Cloud Strife." Aeris paused for a moment, then her expression suddenly turned hard. She reached over, holding the soup to her pale lips. She slowly walked over beside him, her eyes fixed before her.  
"Thank you," she uttered, staring down at the floor. Cloud glanced up, then turned to the door, as there was a soft knocking. He slowly walked over, pulling it open.   
Tifa smiled, as she invited herself in, "Where is---Aeris?" A smile suddenly crept upon her face, excitedly as she walked over to her, grabbing her hand, softly, "It's really you! It's me, Tifa."  
Cloud walked up beside her, taking a deep breath, "She doesn't remember anything," he uttered, turning away. Tifa stared up hard at him, in grief, as she repeated his words. Cloud slowly shook his head.  
Aeris stared blankly at the two. Tifa then turned back to Aeris, with a warm smile, "I brought you some extra clothes. you wouldn't want to wear Cloud's clothes forever."  
"Clothes?" Aeris uttered, as she looked down at the bundle the girl held in her hand, "..Thanks." Tifa smiled, as she slowly took her back to Cloud's room to change.  
"So..what have you and Cloud been up to?" Tifa questioned, brushing Aeris' long brown hair gently.   
Her facial expression tightened, "Done?" Tifa giggled.  
"I was only kidding," she replied, stroking Aeris' hair. She sighed, as she pulled away.  
"I don't feel comfotable," she uttered.   
Tifa stared at her, oddly, "What's wrong?"  
Aeris looked down, "I....I don't know. I'm just lost. I have no idea, where I came from. Who I am...all I remember is that I was running, running from a man. A man....he..he chased me. Where ever I went. He told me that I'd be useful. A useful specimen. For..." her voice slowly trailed off, as she rubbed her arm, forgeting suddenly.  
Tifa slowly stood up, then gave her a smile, "Don't worry about it. Just get some rest, okay? You'll feel better. I'll come visit you soon." She slowly instructed her to the bed. Aeris sat on the bed, then layed down. She quickly covered her head, trying to drown away all of her fearful thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
Days, so many days seemed to pass since she first came to this place. A place where she knew not even a soul. Aeris sighed, as she sat beside the window sill, staring out to the people down below. She slowly brought her knees to her chest, as she leaned her chin against it.  
It had been nearly a week, a week of nearly quietness. He hardly talked to her, but whenever it came to Tifa...Aeris sighed, closing her eyes. They all claimed to know her so well. But she hadn't recalled anything. Not a single thought had entered the young woman's mind.  
Tifa had told her, how it all came to be. But she had never at all mentioned anything dealing with Cloud. He was always out, hardly even there. But still claimed to watch over her, like she were a little kid. Most of the time, he'd ignore her, as if she weren't there at all.  
Aeris quickly looked up, as she heard the front door opening. Only to reveal Cloud. He continued into the door, as if not realizing her sitting by the window. She paused, still deep in thought. He walked over to her, standing at least two feet away.  
"You need anything?" he questioned, staring at her, blankly.   
"No, thank you," Aeris uttered, walking passed him, without another word. Cloud stood in one place, as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. That's all he could ever say. Just one simple question, when deep inside, he was filled with so many emotions. So many thoughts, that never ended. Since that tragic day only so long ago.  
He slowly walked over to the couch, sitting down, leaning his head back. Cloud brought his hands to his face, as he let out a deep sigh. When he had finally found what he had been looking for, memories were only fragments. And they had all seemed to continue drifting far away. Far from his own grasp.  



	3. 

**Everything They Owe**  
  
  
_CHAPTER IiI_  


  
  
The sun shined brightly outside the open window, as cool air seeped through and into the quiet apartment. Cloud had awoke earlier than usual, sitting on the couch, as he thought quietly to himself. She looked exactly like her, but how could one person act completely different from before. He gently smoothed his fingers through his thick blonde spikes, as he pressed his hands against his face.  
He quickly turned into another direction, as he heard the bedroom doorknob slowly turn. Aeris walked out, all dressed up in the brand new clothes that Tifa had brought to her. Cloud stared at her for a brief moment, as he let his thoughts carry him away. She was beautiful all right, her long brown hair was placed loosely behind her, not in its usual braid.   
She was dressed in rather casual compared to her other outfit. Aeris wore a short mini skirt, with a knitted sweater, that revealed part of her stomach. _Something Tifa would wear,_ Cloud thought. She slowly made her way into the living room, standing beside the couch, nervously fidgeting with her fingernails, that were painted a light shade of pink.  
"Tifa should be here..," Cloud uttered, turning away. Aeris paused for a moment, when she finally build up enough courage to speak.  
"You hate me, don't you?" she questioned, her voice fragile against the frail air. Cloud's eyes trailed to the floor, as he then looked up at her.   
Quickly turning away, "What makes you think that?"  
Aeris muffled something, as she continued, "You're never around. Do you really want to get away from me that bad? I mean...if you don't want me around I understand. Maybe, I'm just a burden to you, anyway."  
Cloud held onto the hard expression upon his face, when the doorbell suddenly rang out, in alarm. He slowly walked over, and pulled it open.  
"Hey," Tifa uttered, her arms around her body, trying to keep warm. She quickly invited herself in, kicking her boots against the rugged carpet, "Well, you're up early." Cloud only gave a hint of a smile, as he found his place on the couch.  
"Aeris, those clothes fit you perfectly. That's a good thing. Are you ready?" she questioned, with a warm smile upon her face. Aeris nodded, as she stepped outside the door, without looking back. Tifa turned over, glancing at Cloud, who had a stern expression upon his face. He looked at her, then quickly turned away. Tifa took a deep breath, then exited the door.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure everything's okay?" Tifa asked, a concern look upon her face. The air gently rustled through her honey colored hair, as the two walked in quietness for some while. Aeris looked over at a tall man seated outside a cafe, then turned back to her friend.  
"Of course, I can't blame him, right? After all, you told me he's always been this way," she replied, with a pleasant smile.  
"You don't remember a thing....if you did...," Tifa uttered, beneath her breath. Aeris gave her a look of uncertainty.  
"What?" she questioned, glancing at the girl. Tifa shook her head, still with thought. _Didn't you know he loved you? If you only remembered...maybe I wouldn't be here right now...  
_ Aeris smiled, taking her by the hand, as the two entered a small flower shop, by the slums. Tifa smiled, as she glanced around at the different types of flowers that encircled the small room. The scent was absolutely astounding.  
"It's beautiful...," she uttered, smiling. Aeris flashed her a smile, as she walked over to a vase, filled with an unknown pinkish flower, that showed much of it's beauty. Tifa stood still, admiring Aeris. The girl that was only found a couple days ago, but still looked the same, with every little thing that reminded her of the true Aeris.  
"Tifa," she exclaimed, cheerfully, "Wouldn't these look nice in the apartment?" Tifa smiled, but although, inside she was dying. Everything was Cloud, although her words hadn't said so. She didn't know whether to envy the young woman or love her as every one of their friends did.  
Tifa nodded, "Yeah...gorgeous."  
  
  
  
The city was lit brightly with bright lights of the lamps upon the clear streets. Except, for the dark alleys just ahead. Aeris smiled, happily, as she sniffed at the flowers she had piled in her hands. Tifa gave her a glance, then continued walking in silence.  
"Do you remember when I was telling you about Cloud?" she questioned, uncertain. Aeris glanced at her, with a confused look. Just as she was about to answer, she quickly turned to a shadow, that moved swiftly behind a tall empty building. Aeris stopped in her tracks, her face revealing startles. Tifa studied the young woman's features, then glanced around, at the nearly empty streets.  
"What's wrong?" she questioned, interuppting the quietness. She stood still, her hands clenching tightly onto the flowers.  
"He's here...," she uttered, her voice steady. Tifa's eyes tightened.  
"What? What are you talking about, Aeris?" she asked, confused.  
"I hear them...they're telling me...telling me...," Aeris' voice slowly trailed off, as she stood in silence for a brief moment, "He's after me....who is he???" Her soft emerald eyes slowly dimmed away, as she closed them, standing in the silence around her. Tifa studied her expression, that hadn't revealed much.  
"Run??....Where do you want me to go??" Aeris uttered, nearly a whisper, as her expression tightened.   
Tifa wondered, "Who are you talking to??" Suddenly a thought occurred, _The Ancients...it has to be...Aeris is talking to the voice of the planet. But how? I thought she lost her memory...how? Why?   
_Before she had a chance to question, Aeris' eyes quickly opened wide, as she then began to run, away far from where she stood. Tifa's eyes adjusted onto her, as her shadow soon disappeared through a back alley.  
"AERIS!" she called out, but to no avail, she continued to chase her down the empty streets. _Where could she be?? No, I can't do this alone. Cloud. I'll call Cloud. He'll know what to do. _Tifa quickly turned back, as she headed towards the city.  
  
  
  
"Fuck no! How many fucken times do I have to tell your asses that this ain't my fucken que!!!" Cid yelled out, as his smoke dropped from his mouth. He quickly slammed the deck of cards onto the table, as he mumbled something, angrily. Yuffie sat in alarm, as she stared at Vincent. Who had sat calmly, as usual.   
"Hey! No mild language in the presence of a lady!" she squealed, angrily.  
"Some lady! Listen little girl. If you don't wanna get hurt....then stay the fuck away from me!! I haven't got time for your stupid ass whining!!" Cid called back. Yuffie stuck out her tongue, as she sat back down, pouting.  
Cloud looked away, "I don't know...what the hell could I do, anyways?"  
Barret took in a deep breath, "Well, first off, you need to start gettin' up off your lazy ass and get some work done. Get some shit straightened out." Cloud plopped down on the chair beside the kitchen table, as he exhaled deeply.  
"She's not the same person, all right? Can't you just understand that??" he mumbled, standing up once again. He walked over to the window, as he peered out into the quiet streets. A small figure soon came into focus, as Cloud realized Tifa running quickly towards the building. He immediately walked over to the door pulling it open.  
Barret turned to him, startled, "The hell are you doin'?!?!" But before he received any answers, Cloud had disappeared through the door. Cid let out a laugh.  
"Hey, let him be..the kid's still young."  
  
  
  
His boots thudded loudly against the hard concrete covered with rain. The skies soon grew dark, as the moonlight was then hidden away behind shifting clouds. _Where the hell could that girl be? _He thought. Tifa had precisely told that she was headed north of the Sectors. Cloud paused, as he stared into each direction, without any ounce of hope that he would find her sitting behind a dark alley.  
He continued his pace, as he slowed down. Only to hear soft murmuring, and the quick shuffle of light boots against the puddles. He quickly followed the trail of voices, and stopped when he noticed a woman's body running through a dark alley, unsteadily.  
Cloud began to run after her, when he noticed she had tripped over a puddle, and was quickly knocked onto the ground. Aeris struggled to get up, but was stopped by a looming figure before her.  
"Aeris...," he uttered, staring helplessly down at the dirt covered woman. She had looked disorganized and unstable. He took another step towards her but stopped again. Only to see her emerald eyes that pierced into his, with fright.  
"Get away!" she yelled out, her voice revealing her nervousness. He stared down at her, but hadn't made an attempt to move.  
"It's okay...it's me, Cloud," he replied, kneeling down in front of her. Aeris quickly budged away, as she shuffled on the ground, her eyes not once blinking.  
"Cloud...," she exhaled, staring into his blue eyes, "No...just leave...leave me alone..please..." Cloud stared at the helpless girl, as he reached out to her, but his hand was quickly slapped away, "I said, LEAVE!"  
"Aeris...," he uttered.  
She quickly turned away, "Is that all you could say?? Aeris...I'm not who you think I am. You're mistaken! Leave me alone!!!" Her voice slowly trailed off, left only a soft whimpering, "You don't understand...you don't know how it feels....how it feels to know nothing. Not even your own past. You don't know what the hell it feels like to suffer! You can't understand me! He wanted me...only as a stupid specimen!! What for...I'm human, just like everyone else."  
As she talked, the rain suddenly grew harder, as it covered her face, completely. Cloud stared hard at her, his eyes not blinking, but showed of his anger. She had felt right then and there, that he wanted to yell at her, scream at her. But he just sat there, staring, without a word.  
"I don't know....I don't know anything anymore....I don't fucken give a damn about life!! Just leave!! You don't know me!! You don't know what it feels like to live each day knowing that you'll never get peace in life. Living only by hardships...survival...," Aeris uttered, her hands pressed down on the cold cement.  
Cloud quickly grabbed hard onto her small shoulders, startling her, "What the hell do you know?!?!? Don't you act like you even know what real pain is! You know how many times I go living knowing that I did something wrong?!?! Something that hurts more than your stupid _loss of identity_. Its the fact of knowing that the one you cared about so much, died because you couldn't save her. And now even if I found her, you think I still live happily knowing that she doesn't even remember me. Now, that's pain."   
Aeris' eyes fixed onto his, as she felt tears surpassing her cheeks, endlessly. She looked away, feeling weak, "...That's right. I don't know. I don't know anything...I don't know anyone. See, that's my problem, I can't even figure out my own name!" Cloud's grip slowly loosened as he stared at the helpless girl. She then began to whimper, a soft whimper. Aeris quickly pressed her face onto Cloud's chest, as her cries soon softened.  
He sat there, holding her with one arm, as she gripped tightly onto his body, crying out, into the night. But what was only heard, was her soft muffled cries. Tifa stood still, behind the tall building, as she stared at the two. She felt her heart begin to pounce against her chest, as she couldn't bare another moment. All this time, she had held it in. But that was no more, she stood there, watching them, as she felt the warm tears slowly surpass her cheek._  
_  
  
  



	4. 

**Everything They Owe**  
  
  
_CHAPTER IV_  


  
  
Aeris sat at the edge of the bed, as she held tightly to her body, feeling a sudden coldness run through her. She had somehow came to senses and calmed down a bit. But everything had happened all so sudden. She quickly thought back to the previous hours, when the door suddenly swung open, revealing Tifa at the end.   
She smiled, warmly, "Hey, girl. Are you feeling any better?" She slowly made her way beside Aeris, sitting down.  
Aeris looked down, as she had a sudden thought, "Umm, is _he_ okay?"  
Tifa's expression showed surprise, "Huh? What's wrong with Cloud?"  
She looked up, "Oh..nothing. It's just that, well, when he brought me back, his face scraped on a part of the rundown Shinra Building." Tifa's eyes adjusted onto the woman, as she felt that same feeling that she always had, when something worried her. She smiled, showing no feeling, as she gently brushed Aeris' deep brown hair behind her.  
"He should be all right," she replied, smiling. Aeris looked up at her, for a brief moment.  
"You know him...," she uttered, looking away. Tifa's eyes focused, as she forced a smile.  
"What are you talking about?" she questioned, suddenly.   
Aeris returned her gaze, a smile upon her frail face, "Nothing. Nothing at all." Tifa slowly stood up, as she headed towards the open door. But stopped to say something.  
"I'll see you soon, okay? I should be going now," she replied, nicely.   
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Tifa questioned, concerned, as to how Cloud was. He looked up at her, from the couch.  
"It's nothin'," he replied, simply. She slowly walked up beside him, staring down at his face.  
Bringing her hand to it, she added, "You should put some treatment on it, at least." He hadn't made an attempt to move, instead Cloud sat there, staring up at her.  
"I'm not a kid, anymore, Tifa," he replied, standing up, and walking into the kitchen. She paused, as she stood in disbelief, at to how cruel he had been to her.  
"I was just...concerned, that's all," she uttered, turning away. Cloud held onto a can of soda, as he stared over the counter at the young woman.  
"....I may say things that will hurt you, Tifa....but I just want you to know that...."   
She quickly looked up, expectedly, waiting for him to say the words that she had longed to hear.  
"I'm always gonna be there for you. Always a friend," he concluded. She felt her heart suddenly drop, as she forced a smile. Although, she had been hurting deep inside.  
"Thanks....that's all I wanted to hear," she uttered, slowly walking to the door. Cloud stared at her figure looming away, as she then turned back to him. Nearly, bursting into tears.  
"I'll see you, Cloud," she said, as she soon closed the door behind her. Aeris turned to the window, as she felt cool air entering the darkened room. She slowly stood up, as she leaned over a table top, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her long brown hair laid matted against her head, as her clothes stayed dismounted. She slowly brought her fingers to her face, as she smeared off the dirt below her emerald eyes, that seemed to give off a sudden glow.  
"....Aeris...," she uttered, as she turned away.  
  
  
  
  
She stepped out of the shower, as she ran her fingers firmly through her thick wet hair, that hung below her waist. Aeris quickly wrapped the towel around her tiny body, as she dried herself on. Later, pulling on a long sweater, that came up to her thighs. She glanced down at herself, as she fidgeted with the sleeves, that were actually too long.  
Cloud sat at the kitchen counter, as he pressed a warm cloth against his cheek. He quickly looked up, when he realized that Aeris had stood watching him, for who knows how long. She nervously walked into the kitchen, as she stared into his blue mako eyes, that hadn't even turned away from her.  
Her hands were clasped together, as she came up to the counter, "I'm sorry." Cloud gave her an uncertain look, as he continued with bandaging.  
"I know that I shouldn't have ran off like that...but it's just that....," she uttered.   
He looked up at her, "Just promise me, you won't do that again." Aeris' eyes adjusted back up at him, as she soon smiled. There was then a sudden moment of quietness.   
She slowly came up beside him, taking the cloth from his right hand, "The least I could do," she uttered, pressing it against his cheek. Cloud just watched her eyes, as she continued to press it warmly against his face. He hadn't at all removed his eyes from her, instead he sat, watching her every movement.  
She looked up, a bit startled, but forced a smile, "Were you and...Aeris close?" Cloud licked his lips, something that he tend to do, when thinking.  
"....close?" he uttered, his eyes blinking slightly.  
"Well.......," Aeris began, "What I meant was, how do you know for sure if.."  
Before she had a chance to finish, he suddenly interrupted, "I know her......her voice, her eyes......her _touch_...." Cloud's eyes intently stared hard at her, as she felt a sudden chill run down her spine, as she backed away a bit.  
Cloud let out a soft laugh, "You're afraid of me, aren't you?" She stared hard at him, questioning in her eyes. He quickly stood up, walking away.  
"Did you love her?" Aeris suddenly called out, startling him. Cloud paused, but no words escaped his mouth.  
"Did you love....me?" she questioned, her eyes fragile, as it showed of something hidden away. Memories perhaps.  
Cloud showed only a hint of a smile, "Even if I told her now....what difference will it make?" With that, Cloud left into the hallway, leaving Aeris standing alone.   



	5. 

**Everything They Owe**  
  
  
_CHAPTER V_  


  
  
So many dreadful dreams, almost as it seemed. But Aeris stood still, in the middle of an empty desert, as she looked around at her surroundings. She watched as the dust clouds rolled past her, as tears began to fall from the corner of her eyes. She was lost, standing alone, without anyone to guide her or to comfort. She slowly collapsed onto her knees, as she let out her mournful sobs to the darkened skies.  
She watched as reflection of herself showed in the golden sand under her. Aeris slowly backed away, as the young woman who seemed a lot like herself, flashed a weary smile, something that gave her a tingly feeling inside. She quickly stood up, when she realized a tall dark figure, looming over her.  
Aeris let out a gasp, as she then began to run. She hadn't at all turned back, for she was too afraid. Tripping over something not near visible, Aeris fell to the ground with a loud thump, as the ashes quickly surrounded her. For the man's voice laid murmuring, calling her every movement. She closed her emerald eyes, as she felt herself being taken in.  
  
Cloud quickly ran into the room, nearly knocking the door down, as he heard Aeris' voice at the top of her lungs. As he entered, he stood feet away from the bed, as he stared hard at the girl, who clasped tightly onto her chest, breathing heavily. He looked at her, as if she were somewhat mentally ill. But slowly stepped up, when she turned her gaze onto him.  
"....Cloud...," the young woman uttered, her face matted with sweat and tears. He walked up to the bed, now looming above her, his blue eyes questioning and confused. Aeris looked down, her brown hair quickly falling over her face as she let out some more soft whimpering.  
Cloud stared at her, as she then looked up. Suddenly, reaching over for his hand, as she took it into her own.  
"I'm scared," she uttered, as she wiped at her tears. Cloud slowly sat on the bed, as he let her head fall onto his shoulder, "...he....I..."  
He gently placed a hand soothingly on her back, "It's only a dream...you'll forget about it." Aeris quickly pulled away, hitting her hair back with one quick brush.  
"You don't understand," she murmured, her eyes filled with hurt, "I keep having that same dream. Cloud stared at her for what seemed to be so long, as he then stood up, staring down at her.  
"Just get some sleep," he replied, simply. As he then headed towards the door, holding onto the knob. Aeris slowly brought the blanket below her chin, as she felt tears swelling up again. Cloud gave her a reassuring smile, her first time ever seeing that.  
"Don't worry. If it makes you feel any better, I'll be on the lookout, just in case anyone breaks in tonight," he replied, sarcastically. Aeris smiled, behind her tears, as she broke out into a soft laughter.  
"...Thank you," she uttered, "Thanks again." Cloud wiped the smile off his face, although it still showed a bit, as he slowly pulled the door shut.   
  
  
  
  
Aeris smiled, as she sat in a cafe that afternoon. She slowly stood up, as she started towards the exit. When a tall man suddenly knocked her down, making her drop a book she held tightly in her hands. Aeris slowly scrambled on the ground, as she tried to reach over for it. But the man's hands quickly reached for it, as they both stood up.  
Aeris quickly dusted herself off, as she then turned her gaze onto him. His deep colored eyes seemed to be the first thing she had noticed. He had the exact same glow in his eyes...just like him. He had long black hair that spiked up, somewhat familiar to her, with dark blue denim clothes and a big sword strapped onto his back.  
"....Cloud...," she uttered, staring hard at the tall man. He just looked down at her, with a smile.  
"Are you all right, Miss?" he questioned, with a sly smiled, kinda crooked. He reminded her so much of Cloud, or perhaps someone from her past. Aeris quickly shook the thoughts away, as she flashed him a quick smile.  
"Thank you...," she replied, quickly turning into the other direction. He suddenly followed her.  
"I'm Zack, and you are?" he called out, startling her. Aeris quickly swung around, surprised at the name he had mention. All seemed so familiar, yet she hadn't any clue as to where she had heard this name before.  
"...Aeris," she uttered. Zack smiled at her, as he soon turned into the other direction.  
"I guess...if I'm lucky we'll meet again," he muttered, his eyes showing a bit of oddness. Aeris stood still, as the cool air whipped through her long brown hair. She looked away, as she then continued into the other direction, back towards the apartment.  



	6. Possibilities

**Everything They Owe**  
  
  
_CHAPTER VI_  


  
        
      Aeris smiled, as she listened to the soothing voices that echoed in her mind. Something that seemed so strange, but yet she wasn't afraid nor curious. She stared blankly out the window, as she noticed a couple strolling down the sidewalk, hand in hand. Which made her think a lot about herself, and who she was. But all that had seemed to change, since Cloud and his friends came into her life.  
She quickly swung around, when she noticed Cloud and Tifa exiting the bedroom. She hadn't wanted to know what they were discussing or doing at fact. Something she was high-strung about. But that didn't bother her.  
Tifa walked over to her, with a smile, "So what do you wanna do today?"  
Aeris paused, glancing over at Cloud, trying to figure out what his expression meant, "Ummm.....I don't know."  
Cloud jerked, as he walked over to the couch, sitting down, "Just find something to do..." Aeris and Tifa quickly glanced over at him, startled. Tifa grinned, as she grabbed a hold of Aeris' arm, pulling her towards the door.  
  
  
  
"What do you guys talk about?" Tifa questioned, smiling. Aeris stared at her young friend, from across the table, her arms crossed her chest. She quickly glanced around the cafe, sighing deeply.  
"Not much....just when we need to," she replied, simply. Tifa turned away, pulling back.  
"Oh....do you....remember anything?" she questioned, doubtfully.  
Aeris looked down, as she clasped her hands together, ".....kind of....Cloud....he's really a happy person deep down. It's all a facade....," a smile soon crept onto her face, "...but what do I know? It's just things I believe is true."  
Tifa forced a smile, although she was more worried than happy. Of course the two were good friends, but there always was a time when Tifa felt more angry than friendly. She hated that feeling, always trying so hard to drown it away. But to no prevail, she never won that battle. Aeris was always and always going to be topnotch in Cloud's heart. And Tifa knew that very well.  
Aeris grinned, as she spoke up, "What are you thinking about?"   
Tifa smiled, "Nothing....just nonsense."  
  
  
  
Cloud shook his head, as he sat watching Aeris prance around the living room. A bit annoyed, he closed his eyes. She slowly slowed to a stop, standing before him, fixing her gaze. She took in a deep breath, as she sat down beside him.  
"...Is it always this quiet around here?" Aeris questioned, sighing.   
Cloud's eyes reopened, as he glanced at her, "What did you have in mind?"  
She shook her head, "....I'm bored....lets do something."  
He turned to her, "Do what?" Aeris' face suddenly filled with happiness, as she quickly reached over, grabbing onto his hand. She then immediately pulled him towards the door.  
When he suddenly stopped, "Where the hell are we goin' to go?"  
She grinned, "Somewhere!"  
  
  
  
"You don't know how long, I've been waiting to see this play! Remember, you told me, you'd take me to go see it sometime," Aeris yelped out, excitedly, as she stared up at the billboard. Cloud paused, as he starred blankly at her.  
"Told you? The only time I said that to you, was---are you feelin' okay?" he asked, surprised. She turned to him, with an odd expression.  
"Of course....you promised...and doesn't my bodyguard have to go everywhere with me?" Aeris uttered, smiling. Cloud quickly grabbed onto her hands, as he squeezed them tightly, staring at her.  
"Do you realize what you just said?" he questioned, startled.  
Aeris' eyes fixated, as she let out a soft laughter, "What?"  
  
  
  
  
The two sat quietly on the park's bench, as they stared up at the darkened sky. Aeris slowly turned to him, her eyes giving off a radiant glow.  
"Cloud....," she began, whispering, "Could you ever love me?"  
He paused, as he let the words seep through, "Why do you ask me that?"  
Aeris shook her head, turning away, feeling a bit embarrassed, "Its just..it's just that, I never knew or felt love...or anything like that. I bet I sound real stupid about now. I'm sorry..."  
Cloud smiled, as he stared straight ahead, "It's alright....you'de be surprised at what I'd say to you, if you..."  
"If I what?" she questioned, curious.  
"Nothing..," he replied, simply.  
Aeris smiled, turning to him, "If I what? You have to tell me at least."  
Cloud glanced at her, with a haunting smile, "That you're the only woman that made me feel that way everyone who's in love talks about."  
She paused, as she smiled, innocently, "...you don't know how special that makes me feel...to have heard something like that, from someone who's completely cold. I guess this Aeris girl is a really lucky person. To be loved by someone so special."  
Cloud let out a laugh, "Funny. That description fits you quite well."  
Aeris glanced at him, with a please smile on her face, "That's the good part.


	7. Why Is She Here?

**Everything They Owe**  
  
  
_CHAPTER VII_  


  
        
      She opened her eyes, quickly, as the pain soon became unbearable. Aeris slowly fell to the floor, as she grasped tightly onto her side. The sharp pain, like billions of knives carving its way into her every whim. Her eyes soon came into focus, as she kneeled down on the floor, her long reddish brown hair, falling over her face. As her face laid matted with sweat.  
Aeris bit her bottom lip, as she fell back against the bed, as the pain came to a stop. She closed her eyes, breathing in heavily, only to know that no one had been home that day. Not even Tifa, who seemed to come by nearly every single day, just to check on her. Aeris slowly picked herself up, as she leaned back against the bed, taking deep breaths, as voices began to echo endlessly in her head.  
Those same voices that came to her every night she had slept. Whisperings, soft fragile voices, that seemed to play a melody. She felt herself falling from grace, as her breathing soon grew softer. And there she saw him, the tall man. His dark black hair rustling in the wind that followed. He stared at her, his sharp eyes not once moving away.  
"Aeris! Aeris! Wake up!" Tifa called out, as she gently pressed her hand against Aeris' arm. Her eyes slowly opened, as she noticed a group of people standing around her. Some faces, that she hadn't at all recognized. Until her eyes came fully focused.  
Aeris slowly sat up, as she pressed her hand firmly against her forehead, that felt freezing cold. Not at all, human-like, "What happened?"  
Tifa sighed, a concerned look upon her face, "I think you had a bad dream..."  
"Yea, it must have been bad," Yuffie uttered, glancing over at Cid, who had an annoyed look on his face, "But she should be feeling better by no time."  
"Where's Cloud?" Aeris questioned, looking around the room.  
"Don't try to hard, lookin' for that spikey-ass," Barret began, "He's off doin' somethin' _he _calls important." She slowly brought her knees below her chin, as her eyes closed, slowly.  
"I think we'll leave you alone," Tifa uttered, slowly standing up and signaling the others. As they exited, Aeris' eyes slowly opened, as she felt tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. She slowly adjusted her eyes onto the open window, as thoughts encircled her. Who was she? And why was she here?  
  
  
  
Cloud sat quietly, as he watched the townspeople walk by. The night air laid still, as calm as the skies had been. He paused, resting his head in his hands, as he sat on the sidewalk, thinking deeply. So much seemed to happen, yet all of it so sudden. She had popped out of nowhere, came back from the dead. But how?  
That question had never escaped his head. Her touch was always so cold, never once was her body warm against his own. She looked the same, just like the old Aeris that everyone had known and love. But something seemed different, distant almost. Cloud let out a soft laughter, as he found himself and slowly stood up. He glanced up at the stars, then towards a young couple huddled close together by the entrance to a coffee shop.  
He slowly turned away, when he noticed a figure before him. The man stood behind the shadows of the tall Midgar buildings, but only his eyes seemed to give off a bright glow.  
"Zack?" Cloud murmured, his eyes squinting.


	8. EVERYTHING THEY OWE

**Everything They Owe**  
  
  
_CHAPTER VIII_  


  
        
      "Aeris!" Cloud called out, as he quickly ran after the frightened girl. The rain began to come down harder than seconds, as the roads filled with fog. The night air laid still, as his footsteps pounded harder with each breath.  
"Aeris...," he murmured once again, only for something that had completely left his sight. Zack followed, as his blue mako eyes glowed translucently. Watching ever so closely to his friend. Cloud paused, as he watched the raindrops fall against the cement, its scent reaching his nostrils. What Zack had said, hadn't at all escaped his mind.  
  


***  


"She's not human," he uttered. Cloud paused, as he felt his voice getting caught up in his throat.  
"..What?" he questioned, watching Zack's movements.   
"What you see before you, is not human....she's dead," he replied, his eyes giving off a radiant glow, as the moonlight seemed to capture his movements. Cloud swallowed, as he contemplated and letting the words seep in.   
"But I see her...and so does everyone else...," he whispered, his voice cold against the night air.  
"Illusions, Cloud. Before Aeris died, she was injected with an experiment of Hojo. Which made her forget everything...what you see now, is only what you've made it seem to be. A spirit that needs to be freed. And that's why she came to you...that's why she met you. She owes you, Cloud," Zack stated, "She owed you her life...and the Planet took it, willingly. She died for her friends...for you..."  
Cloud stood still, as he felt his legs begin to weaken. But held his balance, "Dead? That's impossible...and you..."  
"I am no more than what you think I am...," he replied, "I came to guide you...that's all you need to know."  


***  
  


"what the hell am I suppose to do?" Cloud uttered, as he looked off helplessly, into the dark alleys, "If Aeris is dead...then why am I following her?" His blue eyes slowly fixated onto Zack, who still had that same emotionless expression upon his pale face. Cloud quickly turned away, breathing heavily, as the rain dripped down his face.  
"What am I suppose to do....," he uttered. He slowly swung around, only to find no one standing behind him. All laid quiet, except for the pouring rain, and the brightness of the street lights.   
  
  
  
Aeris kneeled down, as her eyes stayed shut. It had been left the same way, since the last time she remembered. The flower bed sat still in the middle of the broke down church. But seemed to grow over some years. She smiled, as a recurring thought entered her mind. Her hands clasped onto one another, as she slowly opened her emerald eyes.  
"Aeris...," Cloud murmured, as he walked in, dripping wet from the pouring rain. His eyes fell upon her grace, as he remembered only the past. That's how she looked, before she died. He had walked in on her, while she kneeled down, helplessly. Waiting, waiting for an absolution that would never come. Waiting for death.  
She slowly stood up, as she swung around. Her reddish brown hair swaying gently behind her, as her glowing emerald eyes met his very own.   
"You came," Aeris uttered, with a pleasing smile. Cloud paused, as to how he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. "Maybe I shouldn't have came back...I've already caused so much."  
Cloud laid quiet, as he looked down at the cracks on the old wooden floor board. His blue eyes soon adjusted onto the petite woman, "Don't say that. I wanted more than anything to see you again...and I don't regret any part of it."  
She smiled, as she slowly walked over to him, "I don't want to...I don't want to say good-bye again. Sometimes, I wonder...why the future holds so much..."  
"Because if there was no you..I wouldn't have given up along time ago," Cloud replied, his eyes turning away. She hesitated, as her hands slowly caressed his face. Coldness. All he felt was coldness, that seemed to strengthen with his every breath.  
"I' ll always love you, remember that. I always did..and never shall there be a day, when I stop. Because to you...I owe so much...," with that she gently pulled away, but leaned back in slowly, as her lips met his in a shortness that he never wanted to end.  
Aeris' eyes seemed to flicker slowly, as she opened them. He watched, as her body began to glow translucently. Tifa paused, and hesitated to make movement, as she watched from the entrance, as tears began to form in her eyes. She watched as Aeris' body seemed to vanish within seconds.  
"Good-bye...," was her last words, as the church soon grew quiet. cloud watched, his heart beating with every second. His eyes grew tired, as the pain grew unbearable. Tifa slowly walked over towards the young man, his face put down, as his blue eyes laid shut.  
She gently placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, as she looked up through the cracks in the ceiling. The rain had seemed to stop, and in place of it was the bright moonlight.  
"Cloud...," Tifa whispered, as her eyes searched his. He stared up at her, without emotion. There was a sudden quietness that fell into place, when it was soon interrupted by soft crying in the background. Tifa slowly pulled away from Cloud, as she walked over towards the flower bed.  
Her eyes studied, with concern and confusion, as she noticed a small baby, laying helplessly in the pile of pink flowers.   
"Cloud...," Tifa uttered, as she signaled for him. He slowly crept up beside her, and watched the moving child. Her eyes glowed gently of a bright emerald color. The small child giggled softly, as she began to fidget with her reddish brown hair. Cloud hesitated for what seemed so long, when he finally picked up the baby into his arms.  
"...Aeris..," he murmured, as Tifa came up beside him with a warm smile. He watched the baby's movements as he realized something. Aeris would have never gone away from him, she was always there. And he owed so much to her.  


_  
'A spirit that needs to be freed. And that's why she came to you...that's why she met you. She owes you...'  
  
AND LIFE WAS EVERYTHING THEY OWE_


End file.
